Moonlight
by Miss Cow
Summary: Moonlight is told in 2nd Person at a pokemon's perspective. These are her memories, from birth to death. It's a One-Shot, so no need to wait for more chapters. There is death in this fanfiction. You have been warned.


Please review! I want this to be in its best shape when I post it in a different form I go to so that it can become Fan Fiction of the Month. PLEASE help me on this!

* * *

**MOONLIGHT**

_You awaken, your eyes show only blurred colors, shades from all the rainbow. Your eyes finally adjust to the strange light. Your eyes are oddly blue, despite your brothers' and sisters' being brown. Your ears are bigger than your head, poofy fluffs with a lighter shade of brown at the tip. Your tail resembles your ears, stuck at the end of your tiny body, which your small legs are impossibly supporting. You are Eva. Eeeeeeeevaaaaaaaa. Not Ehva. Eva. You think. No one has told you your name. But then, no one decides your name but you. That is why you are Eva. Nothing else. Eva. Eva. Eva. You will be called Eva. Nothing else. Eva._

– Your First Memory

_You are lost in the snow, abandoned by your family, and looking for comfort and warmth. You are cold and shelterless. You hide in the puff of fur around your neck looking for warmth, but find none, your caramel colored fur being wet and covered in little white specks of snow. You find an icy rock, and cuddle next to it, as the rock seems to be the warmest thing in sight. You shiver. You try to sleep. Sleep doesn't come. You hope. You breath. You sigh. You press your nose to the cool, slippery rock. You close your eyes once more._

– Your Worst Memory

_You were meant to be this way. Your eyes should have been your first clue. You are bigger, beautiful, and strong. Icy blue covers your body, and your eyes are only bluer. You are still Eva, but better. Your legs are longer, and support your body much better than your last. Your tail and ears are no longer identical. Your ears have the light blue coloring of most of your body, with the inside diamond-like indent on each one filled with a darker shade. A puff of darker fur is on your forehead, two identical laces, even darker diamond on each end, protrude from each end. Your tail, light blue, also has the darkest color diamond at end. Two diamond spots lay on your back, one slightly bigger than the other. Each of your paws are the same beautiful color._

_You have never left the snow since you were abandoned, but by now you have learned it better than a map could teach. Your new body is built for snow. You are not cold. You have probably never felt warmer. You are happy here._

_Your ear twitches, and something approaches. You crouch low, itching for a battle, but not sure what you can do with your new body yet. You almost decide not to fight, but you must defend your territory. No intruders aloud. Your territory. Not theirs._

_You spring from the safety of the snow, ready for a battle. A human stands in your path. You __have never battled a human. You wonder what can they do. You are excited, but a bit afraid. To your surprise, instead of pouncing, or breathing fire, the human takes a round object, the top a color you have only seen in your earliest days, and throws it in front of you. You stare at it curiously, wondering what would happen if you poked it with your nose, and it opens up, a strange mist shaping into a creature that you've never seen before. It is mostly coal black, and has few silver rings protruding from its back. Its feet are also wrung, but instead of being half circles, they are full. A silver helmet with a hole on each side is placed on its head. Its ears are the same triangular shape as the tail, though have a smaller indent in each one. Its muzzle is as red as its belly, with a black nose and a pair of sharp teeth. Its eyes stare angrily at you. The human speaks some strange language, and the thing opens its mouth and erupts a powerful flame, which burns you severely. You open your mouth and breath out a small icy wind, which the thing easily dodges. It opens its mouth, fangs burning fire, and bites your front left leg as you jump to dodge. You try to attack, but you are feeling light. Your leg twinges, and you collapse. You see the human grab another red and white circle from its belt and throw it at you. Blackness surrounds you, and a beeping noise is heard. You try to struggle, but are too weak, your leg hurts. One final beep, and you are captured. You try to scream, to escape, but all your attempts are swallowed up, for you are frozen. _

– Your Scariest Memory

_You are released into a world of color. The light seems brighter than you remember it, but maybe that's just because you've been in a black hole for the past few hours. Or maybe it's because of the sun. It's not snowing. Your body tends to overheat in this weather, so, naturally, you are burning hot. Your ears droop as you peek up at the human, who is looking at a strange red square in his hand. The square appears to be talking to him in a strange voice. After listening to the box for a few minutes, it determinedly shouts something in its odd language, and you just stare up it, wondering what the heck is going on. The human waits a moment before realizing that you have no idea what it just said, and for one reason or another, slaps itself on the head. That was a little violent. You've never seen a pokemon do that before, but then again, you've never seen a pokemon capture other pokemon in weird balls and shout random things in strange languages to them. The pokemon the human had used to attack you seemed to know what it is saying, though. You wonder why._

_The human listens to the red box again, looking confused, and brushes a paw through the lump of brown fur on its head. The human shrugs, then delicately throws the weird circle onto the sand next to you. The angry pokemon that attacked you before stands next to you, its chin high. The human says something, and the pokemon belches fire at you. You are startled by this sudden attack, you didn't know the human was this brutal. You narrowly dodge, if you get any hotter than you are now you swear you will melt. You breath a foamy substance that was meant to be an icy wind, but your body is too overheated for it to form properly, and you look like you are either extremely dumb, or that you have some other crazy problem. You try again, but more of the bubbly liquid bursts from your mouth and trickles down your chin. The human looks at you funny, and you attempt to wipe your face on the warming sand, but instead get a mud beard, which is something that most pokemon find very embarrassing. You shake your head wildly, trying to get the dirt off your face, but it sticks. You look at the human's pokemon for support, but you can already see that its eyes have changed from angry determination, to sheer laughter. Your head lowers. You are ashamed._

– Your Most Embarrassing Memory

_You have finally figured out a few things in this strange, demented world. First of all, humans aren't pokemon, second, your human is a he, and third, the red and white circle is called a pokeball. The only thing that you haven't figured out is what this freaking human is saying. This is probably the most frustrated you've ever been. Every time the human chucks you out of your pokeball to fight, you have no idea what he says, and you end up losing the battle for him, which is probably one of the reasons why he doesn't usually let you out except at meal time._

_You are currently in a giant box where humans live. This also frustrates you. What is the point of this box? Why can't the humans live in the grass, or trees, or snow, or something other than something as absurd as a box? Why can't they act normally? You ponder these questions for a few minutes, before you realize that you are standing in front of a big wooden rectangle with which the humans use to enter a box. Before you know it, you are hurdling through the air with a very large area of pain on your rear end. The human catches you in mid flight and looks at you disapprovingly. Your ears drop soberly, and a sympathetic glint appears in his eyes. He sits down on a cushiony object, and sits you on his lap, you stare up at him hopefully, ears still drooping. He reaches out his hand and strokes your head calmingly, and proceeds to rub the rest of your fur. You close your eyes, purring your species name with delight, sounding out the syllables in the sweetest way, though not quite saying it correctly. "Glaaayson . . ."_

– Your Most Calming Memory

_You look at him. He looks at you. His face carries a curious expression, his chin resting in his palm. Three of your paws touch the ground, one carried in a hook motion, pointed inward. Your tail is __shot straight up. Your cerulean blue eyes staring straight into his. Neither of you blink, as this is a contest of strength and determination; whoever blinks first loses. His left eyelid rolls down a bit, eyes probably starting to hurt, but he quickly flaps it back up again, not wanting to lose, but he is no match for your superior eyes. They were made to be dry, you grew up mostly in the snow after all. It must be dry to snow, so it was something you have achieved from natural adaption. You will win. You move your head closer to his, your nose touching the space in between his eyes, and make his own cross. It looks painful, and you smile. Now you will win for sure. You place your lifted front paw on the ground a step forward, and the human finally closes his eyes and bursts out laughing, rubbing them in defeat. You lift your head proudly. You have won._

– Your Most Interesting Memory

_There is blackness wherever you look. The ground feels like nothing you have ever felt before. It is cold, hard, and if you lick it, it tastes oddly fruity. A bright square of light opens in front of you, and you are partially blinded for a moment. Large pokeball-red hands grab you below the arms in an uncomfortable way yank you into the day. The human is talking to the rather large one who is holding you, and gives her square shaped leaves with weird patterns on it. The lady human puts you under her arms, which is pretty smelly, and takes the leaves from his hands. She puts it into some sort of unnatural coat that she has draped over herself. The lady human puts you back in both arms and jerkily carries you into a trap very much like the last one, except with holes that shine light through, and clicks it shut so you wont get out. You poke your head through, but it gets stuck and you cant yank it back in. You are stuck._

_A while later, the human comes back, looking sympathetic. He opens the thing that surrounds you and tries to pull you out, and can't. Your head hurts from being squeezed, and your neck hurts from being pulled. The human looks into the substance covering his upper body and finds a pokeball. He opens it and an odd looking blue pokemon comes out. It's made up of some sort of blue skin, head, feet, and tail, which are coming out of a big brown polygon-print shell. Its belly is strangely yellow, and its big red eyes don't look evil. Instead they look kind, and concerned for you. The human says something to the pokemon, and a small fountain of water comes from its mouth, edging at the sides of the part where your head is stuck. Your head slips a little, but you still can't pull it out. It's almost as if the pressure against your head is tightening . . ._

_ The human looks confused, then tells the thing something else and a bunch of snow and ice comes from its mouth instead. The bars next to your head break, though you don't really see how that's even possible, and the human pulls you out. He returns you into your pokeball, and you feel absolutely __horrible. He's the one who had you put in there in the first place, and he didn't even pat you on the head when he got you out! Stupid humans. You decide to hate them. Humans are evil. No wonder your instincts say to stay away._

– Your Most Hopeless Memory

_Your world is shaking. You are frightened beyond belief as the eternal blackness of your pokeball breaks and a shine of shaky light is the only sign of hope, and not a very good one at that. You stumble onto the rumbling ground, quickly finding your footing as the other pokemon escape, not looking back even once as they run, dig, or glide away. You begin to run. You must escape, even if it means abandoning the human. You leave him lying there, stuck under a misshapen man-made object impossible to escape. You abandon him just as the others abandoned him. You abandon him just as your family abandoned you._

_"Moon . . . light . . ." You freeze, even though all your instincts scream to keep running. You turn your head shakily. You have understood his words for the first time. This is the name he has always called you, though you haven't realized it until now. "Goodbye . . ." You stare into his deep blue eyes mournfully, a tear trickles down your cheek. You gingerly walk over to him, the earth still rumbles frightfully, and lower your head to meet his slowly closing eyes. You feel close to him for the first time, and you refuse to accept the fact that he is dieing, though deep down you know there is no hope, as he is being slowly squished by the horrible thing that lays on top of him. He is dead. You squeeze through the small soon to be crushed gap under the great metal object, and poke your nose under his delicately placed arm and push yourself under it. You embrace your life, and reflect on your most treasured memories, the ones that have all led to this._

_You let go of your Eva . . . Moonlight is your true name. You are Moonlight. Mooooooooooonliiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Not Eva. Moonlight. You know. Your human has told you your name. No one decides your name but him. That is why you are Moonlight. Nothing else. Moonlight. Moonlight. Moonlight. You will be called Moonlight. Nothing else. Moonlight. You close your eyes once more, and an eternal rest begins._

– Your Final Memory


End file.
